UnderPowered
by DCWestby
Summary: Before 9th Angel. Another pilot comes on the scene. Chapter 6 up.Chapter 7 will be a while... Later Chapters: Who is Mariko? What's Gendo up to?
1. Departure

UnderPowered 

_Disclaimer: Don't own eva, Gainax does._

_Plot Deviations: © David Carlson_

Prologue 

"Is this correct? Another Child Ikari?"

"Yes, we must keep moving in the right direction. The angels will continue to increase in intelligence and wit." Gendo passed the folder to the sub-commander and then resumed his usual stance as Fuyutsuki read the name aloud.

"Adley Hawklyn…"

**Under Powered**

Misato and Ritsuko were discussing the EVA pilots in a corner of one of NERV's numerous employee lounges. Misato was discussing with Dr. Akagi the children's recent behavior .

"…And that's what they did, again." Misato grumbled as her friend smirked.

"Guardianship is never easy Misato." Ritsuko noticed the file she was holding in her grasp, "Speaking of Pilots, we're getting another in a couple days. The Seventh Child." Ritsuko allowed Misato to read over the file briefly as she continued to speak. "He will be piloting Unit 5 which will arrive about two weeks after he does. Evidently, the Commander has already slated you as his guardian and also given you permission to choose where he lives."

Misato sighed closing her eyes, not bothering to reply after having worked too long of shift already. "When does he arrive?"

"In two days, you'll be meeting him at the airport." Ritsuko reclaimed the file from the Major's hands and turned to return to her office while Misato stood there, her mind slowly catching up with the facts that had sledge-hammered into her skull.

"Great." Katsuragi murmured to an already distant and out of earshot Ritsuko, "How do I tell the others?"

-

The pilots were in class, facing the boredom with which their sensei always brought on in different but usual ways. Of course, this included most of the class as the material used was rapidly becoming a pesky fly that needed extermination.

Asuka was quietly sitting with her head resting on her arms, her expression revealed her to be in thought as she alternated her gaze between the other pilots.

I wish the First Child was a bit easier to read. She hardly says a thing, let alone expresses herself…'

Then her gaze switched to Shinji and her mind tensed momentarily, Why did that Baka save me in the volcano anyway?' She frowned minutely as she gazed at the Third Child, remembering the fight with the angel and the victory. Granted she had to use Unit 01's knife, but it still was her first angel kill.

Then there was the incident that caused her heart to leap into conflict with her mind. The pipes holding her had weakened and then broke due to both the high heat from the magma as well as the 8th's struggling. Instead of suddenly getting burned and melted to death like she expected, she found herself dangling by one of the hands of an unprotected Unit 01. She had no time to really thank him for that as Shinji was swept away by the major for a good thirty minutes, and by then, there was no time or chance to talk to him about that…

The sound of a bell interrupted her thoughts as Hikari went through formal ritual that symbolized school days and prepared to walk home with the Third.

Rei Ayanami watched the world outside the school as the teacher droned on about the Second Impact. She frowned imperceptively and continued her perusings of the scenery beyond the window. While others thought that all she was doing was staring out the window, her purpose was actually beyond that, as she could watch her fellow classmates indirectly as well as keep her ears open.

Which was how Rei spotted Sorhyu's gaze toward her a while ago. She watched the Second's eyes flicker from her to Pilot Ikari and mentally filed it away as unimportant. Even though she had noticed the Second's gaze on her more often in the past few days, she didn't think it very important as to what Sorhyu thought.

The bell rang and Rei followed the instructions of the class rep to end the day. Briefly wondering what Pilot Ikari was thinking as she and her fellow coworkers and pilots packed up at the end of another school day.

Shinji sighed as the school day neared its closure, he could feel what _had_ to be Asuka's gaze on him, but on turning to look, he was greeting by a glare or her gaze was elsewhere. He sighed to himself and mentally rewound the previous few weeks, specifically the eighth angel.

Oh yes, Misato had chewed him out for jumping into the volcano unprotected, but he had pointed out that Unit 2 WAS important to NERV as was Asuka. Being as that was, he didn't want to see Asuka die, so he had to do what he did. The smile from Unit 2's pilot upon her realizing that she wasn't falling to her demise was worth the chewing out and especially nearly bone crushing hug that came after.

The one thing on his mind at the moment however, was the redhead from hell, as his two friends liked to call her. She was still mean to him, but not as nearly so as before the volcano. He still wished that she would really tell him what was on her mind unsuperficially, but as quickly as that thought came to mind however. The bell ringing as well as a resigned mental sigh replaced that tiny miniscule hope as Hikari went through the end day formalities.

Now, he would have to walk home with his beautiful room mate, who, as he thought rather dryly, had known of his calling her such, would have called him a hentai for a simple compliment. Briefly, he wondered at the insanity of it all then blanked expression from his face as he sensed the redhead coming near him.

"Hey Baka, wait up!"

The two of them exited the school with Ayanami following behind unintentionally to the entrance of the school grounds, walking along, all unknowing that the usual droll life would soon have excitement in it.

- A day Later-

"Good job guys." Misato smiled at the three pilots present for the usual post sync test briefing.

The three were dripping with LCL and looked anxious to go wash off the liquid blood, all perhaps but Ayanami. The First Child simply looked like she usually did, blank and empty expression. The Major decided to speak up again in their dismissal.

"Before you go to hit the showers, I wish to tell you that we are expecting a new pilot tomorrow-"

"-WHAT? Why do we need another pilot anyway…"

Check, Asuka's herself.' The Major thought wryly as she raised a hand to hopefully stop the Second's blistering oratory on why more pilots are needed. "-As I was saying before you interrupted me _Asuka_."

Misato smiled inwardly as Asuka's expression reddened a bit and she continued on.

"We are getting the Seventh Child tomorrow. I will be picking him up tomorrow from the airport and you are advised by me as your commanding officer to come along and meet him. You get a free day off from school too."

As she hoped, the last statement sunk any opposition from Unit 02's pilot.

"Well, not like school is really important for me anyway, and I wonder if he's cute…"

"Very well Major Katsuragi, what time will you depart for the airport and will you pick me up or shall I walk over to here to meet you?"

"We'll pick you up Rei, probably around 9:00… Shinji, no problem with tomorrow?"

"No, that's fine Misato. I wonder what he'll be like…"

-

Meanwhile, on a plane that just left Boston, The Seventh Child wondered the same thing as he made himself comfortable for the rather long flight to Japan. His window seat enabling him to look over the landscape. His special NERV flight basically included a couple extra techs and some Section 2 goons along with the test plug.

Hawklyn was an unimpressive person if you looked at him from a glance, or more correctly, he _seemed_ unimpressive, mainly due to his quiet attitude. He was around 5'11" and had blue eyes, rather the majority among the Pilots as far as eye color. He also considered himself a fairly fit person, if you consider mile long walks every day to be keeping in shape.

Adley closed his eyes, recalling the past. He was born November 12th, 2001 after the loss of his father who disappeared in the Second Impact in California. His mother went to work for NERV and went missing when Adley was seven. The cause of his mother's demise was shrouded in smoke and mirrors, causing Adley to give up an active search.

He himself started training when he was 11 years old, also taking on the challenges of learning 3 foreign languages at once. His guardian, Ryan Sage, had helped to educate him, resulting in a most astute knowledge of history, and endowed Hawklyn with a certain sense of perception and intuition on or off the battlefield. He had also developed his talents for art starting at the young and impressionable age of five.

Needless to say, he was an accomplished person, but you wouldn't think that in the first impression. He smirked to himself as he adjust his trenchcoat and dug into one of the labrynthian pokets for his mp3 player. Upon taking it from his pocket, he set aside his black hat and donned his headphones, stretching out his black trouser legs so his combat boot clad feet protruded into the aisle, He settled in for his flight and into a light nap.

-**_Dream SequiVision—_**

A seven year old Adley Hawklyn stared up at the men in the onyx suits with a look of fear in his eyes, "Where's Mother?" He whispered to the closest of the men, who was now offering Adley a hand.

"She arranged foor you to have a temporary Guardian while she is away." Onyx Suit #1 said, grasping Adley's hand tightly and essentially forcing him to come along even as the youngster cried out for his mother.

-scene fades out and into another—

"Ryan Sage?" Onyx Suit #1 queried.

"That's me." The young man replied, noticing the small child with the 3 suitcases. "Ahh, the child correct?"

"Yes. He will stay with you until further notice."

"Got it."

After the men had left, Ryan took a good long look at his new charge, placing his hand on the young one's shoulder comfortingly. "Adley, there's something you should know about your mother…" Ryan bit his lip as he stared the child, "She went missing yesterday… Presumed dead… I'm sorry Adley, just thought you deserved the truth-"

-**_End Dream_**—

**_(Author's Note: Yes, I know, why is there a 7th child when the spots for the 4th thru 6th are unfilled? I feel that there can be perhaps "reserved slots" if you will. Plus, this enables me to have perhaps, Touji and even Hikari as pilots keeping Nagisa's 5th child spot for Nagisa. Also, the character name I chose for Adley's guardian. Near Kaji's name, but not really so. Besides, the idea that there could be a person with a name similar to someone else's is plausible. _**

**_The reason I do this to perhaps have a character act as a person on Shinji's side of the pilot room and to defend against Asuka's taunts. Because where the inspiration struck me to do this story is the end the episode with the 10th Angel where Asuka criticizes Shinji for the comment about his father's praise., which I think was uncalled for. Anyway, RnR if you wish to read more.)_**


	2. UnderPowered: First contact

UnderPowered 2

Disclaimer: **Don't own NGE.**

First Contact

Night has a way of drawing out time So that you think more time has transpired when actually the reverse was true. This was the quandry that Shinji found himself in while staring at the ceiling.

Its ONLY that time? Ugh, thought couple hours had passed.'

Then of course, Fate has a way with humor, thusly, a couple more minutes passed before Shinji fell asleep

--

Morning came.

In the case of Shinji, it appeared in the sudden form of an alarm clock beeping.

The large lump under the covers groaned, "Uuuurgh… Note to self… Ban all alarm clocks….Aaarrggh…" The lump availed itself to be Shinji Ikari, Pilot of Unit 01, Pawn of his bastard Father Gendo Ikari, the Commander In Chief of NERV.

Shinji staggered out of bed and managed to dress presentably before opening his door and seemingly sleepwalking to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his two room mates. One being both the princess and main star of his dreams while the other his guardian and commanding officer. Though, if pressed, he would admit to doing breakfast more for the redheaded goddess then the guardian who seemed to drink a beer truck a day.

He went about preparing the western style breakfast while half listening to his SDAT, not noticing the sound of a door as it slid open to admit a pair of bare feet before closing.

These bare feet were attached to the lovely pair of legs that belonged to the pilot of Unit 02, the red haired beauty and also bane of the third Child's existence. She had also woken up, similarly interrupted by her own alarm clock. With much vague venomous cursing, she went to the bathroom for her bath in her usual ritual to get going for the day.

In the last bedroom, Misato Katsuragi groaned as she slowly regenerated into a living being, of course, for the Major, living meant having beer nearby to at least jumpstart your internal batteries. Today, she recalled somewhat blearily, she was to pick up the Seventh Child that day in about three hours.

--

On the plane, Hawklyn sighed, looking out the window towards the Pacific Ocean. Somewhere down there, his unit was being floated to Japan, however it was still a couple weeks out from its destination.

He turned to look at the series of images on his laptop, some were of Unit 5 while the others were sent to him by his soon to be guardian, somewoman called Katsuragi, and his former guardian. He looked at the picture of his EVA and smirked. He had insisted on the black and midnight blue flame paint job, even if it would cost more to keep repainting after repairs. The biomech was pretty much standard design, it could fly short distances with rockets, it also was prepared for an S2 organ, but had the same power hookups as the other EVAs. Adley smiled to himself as he checked the time.

"Hmmm, two more hours…"

--

A small blue Renault Alpine made its way haphazardly to its destination, the three passengers wearing expressions that pretty much stated the belief that death was near. Even the First Child had a white knuckled grip on the armrest as Misato kept her foot buried into the engine on the belief that it was a very bad idea for them to be late. Specially considering that the Major was in command of both the Seventh Child and the cargo he brought along.

The pilots' thought processes were something like this…

Rei: _Major Katsuragi's handling of this method of transportation is rather unsettling…_ _Is this feeling… Frightened? Am I fearful even though I know I'm replaceable?'_ She winced mentally as the Major swerved to avoid a large truck that was barreling down upon them. She managed a glance to her fellow pilots, Ikari was fairly pale, his eyes wide in fear. Sorhyu looked to be holding on for dear life.

Asuka: _I'mgonnadie.I'mgonnadie.I'mgonnadie…I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIIIEEE!'_ She clenched the dash and door handle in terror.

Shinji: _Kami-sama, protect us even though we're hurdling down the highway at 175kph…_' He was holding on to whatever he could in front of him and to the side, watching as his guardian caused multiple car wrecks while avoiding being in one.

--

"What is it Fuyutski?" The Commander was displayed in his usual position and appearance.

"Well Ikari, you wanted to know what Major Katsuragi's driving habits were like…" Fuyutski was a tad nervous as he'd just come from a meeting with Section 2 to tell him that the camera's were in place on the Major's car as of last night. Thusly, the vice commander had a unique opportunity to view the feed first hand.

"Yes, I believe I did." The gloved hands remained in place.

"The feed is working Ikari."

"Very well." With that, Gendo hit a button and watched as the feed from the Katsuragi car cam appeared…

…_Right as she swerved out of the path of an oncoming cargo truck…_

Fuyutski developed a sweatdrop while Gendo's face paled only slightly.

"Fuyutski…" Gendo's voice had a tiny tremor quality to it. "I would appreciate it if you would update the Pilots Life insurance policies."

"O-of course Commander." The vice commander smirked at the alien emotion in his old student's voice, then disappeared.

--

Misato's eyes glanced at the clock on her car radio, and promptly tried to urge the car faster as they had about 90 minutes to go and she was expected to be a bit early for paper pushing, not that she relished the additional near automatic exercise of signatures.

Nevermind that the destination was only 10 minutes away by now.

--

On Hawklyn's plane, seated several rows behind, was a Section 2 agent, in fact, she was the head of the Seventh Child's security team. She had watched as this boy had grown up, been with him after he'd been told about his mother.

She had been a friend of his father before Second Impact and had gone to work at the organization that became NERV. She had been lucky thus far to remain part of his life indirectly. She checked the time…

_An hour to go…'_

--

Hawklyn sighed as he viewed his picture collection. He'd meet Major Katsuragi in about an hour, beyond that knowledge, he had no clue what would occur.

Frankly, he had the jitters, being in a new country for the first time. Knowing the language helped, but still, the culture and customs and mannerisms of a completely alien country to ones own was rather prone to encite fear. The fear of ones own shortcomings being glaringly obvious to those around you. The fear of being seen by others as a rolling sideshow. The main fear Hawklyn had was being accepted by those of similar age in a different country.

Hawklyn remembered a lot about Japan from what he read. He knew the Japanese slept on the floors and resolved himself to get a couple mattresses for his own bed. He pondered what living would be like here and hoped he could enjoy it.

--

Hawklyn sighed as he viewed his picture collection. He'd meet Major Katsuragi in about an hour, beyond that knowledge, he had no clue what would occur.

Frankly, he had the jitters, being in a new country for the first time. Knowing the language helped, but still, the culture and customs and mannerisms of a completely alien country to ones own was rather prone to incite fear. The fear of ones own shortcomings being glaringly obvious to those around you. The fear of being seen by others as a rolling sideshow. The main fear Hawklyn had was being accepted by those of similar age in a different country.

Hawklyn remembered a lot about Japan from what he read. He knew the Japanese slept on the floors and resolved himself to get a couple mattresses for his own bed. He pondered what living would be like here and hoped he could enjoy it.

--

Misato had finally made it to the VIP section of the airport, much to her passengers relief. The three of them were over talking to Hyuga and Ibuki who had come with the cargo truck while the Major herself was ensnared into the demonic cesspool known as paperwork.

As she went slowly through the rigorous task of filling out and signing what was needed, Major Katsugi recalled the details of the Seventh's file., she recalled that he seemed to be perceptive, but very unaccustomed to social situations and as for the rest, she'd have to reread it at a later time.

Forms for the test plug transfer… _Forms for multiple plugsuit insurance, EVA insurance… Wait, EVA insurance? The hell? Pilot Life insurance forms. Transfer of guardianship forms. Section 2 team transfer approval Forms. Special order paint transfer forms… Dammit! Too many bloody forms!'_

"Ugh, I hate paperwork." Misato said with a sigh as she finished the small mountain of signitures and fill outs. She looked at her watch, and with 15 minutes to go, went to round up the other pilots.

--

Hawklyn had already packed up his stuff and watched through the window as the Japanese coastline grew larger and closer as the plane descended. The spectacle was quite a sight to behold as the airport came into view. He could the plane banking as it circled around the airport before coming in for a landing.

--

The pilots with the guardian watched as the plane landed and started to taxi toward them, the ominous black of the cargo jet clashing with the distant white hulls of the other planes on the regular end of the airport. The pilots watched as the stairway was positioned to the airlock after the plane had halted while Misato noted the tail of the plane there was a beehive of activity as well.

First to appear were two Section 2 goons, then…

--

The plane was silent and still. The finality of the journey seeping into the Seventh Child as he waited behind the Section 2 agents with his backpack and duffelbag. He recognized the one Section person in front of him and whispered to her, knowing she'd hear him. "Ya know, I've never told you how much I've appreciated your presence.. If I don't see you around anymore… Thank you."

A small smile graced the features of the agent as she nodded nearly imperceptively. She leaned back a bit and thanked him in a barely heard whisper then straightened as her subordinate opened the hatchway and nodded to her.

"Its time Seventh Child.." Williams followed her subordinate out, in turn followed by Hawklyn.

At the top of the stairway, Hawklyn started down his path, noticing the 4 main figures at the landing of the steps.

One of the teen girls had blue hair while the other had red. The teen guy had dark brown hair, and the woman looked to be his new guardian. He all greeted them with a smile.

"Guten tag." Hawklyn greeted in German. He looked to the woman of the group, "And you must be…"

"…Major Katsuragi. Your new Guardian and commanding officer." The major extended her hand and Hawklyn shook it in greeting.

"Nice to meet you Ma-"

"Call me Misato please unless we're actually at NERV."

"Very well." He turned to the other Pilots. "And you must be…"

--

Asuka's thoughts derailed as the new pilot turned toward her. He had a slightly unshaven look to him, tall, not too scrawny like Shinji was, but still skinny, and he had blue eyes that were similar to her own. Seeing her chance to impress him, she barged into the created opening.

"Hello, I'm Asuka Langley Sohryu, Pilot of Unit 02, Best pilot in fact!" Asuka stuck out her hand in greeting to Hawklyn and proceeded to get surprised when he brought her hand up while he bowed down and kissed the roof of her hand before stepping back and smiling a bit while Asuka's mind was in an uproar of shock.

He… He didn't'

_Yes he did._

The nerve of him-!'

--(All conversations now are pretty much in Japanese, for simplicity)--

Hawklyn blinked, as the redhead seemed to be tongue tied, "Pleased to meet you Asuka, I'm Adley Hawklyn, Seventh Child and Pilot of Unit 05."

He moved on to the boy beside Asuka.

"I'm Shinji Ikari, Pilot of Unit 01."

Hawklyn nodded briefly and smiled, "Good to meet you. I've heard stories about you, but I won't torture you for any tidbits yet. Anyway, I hope we can be friends and all." Hawklyn bowed to Shinji in respect and then turned to the blue haired Pilot only to get beaten the chance for an introduction.

"Greetings Pilot Hawklyn, I am Rei Ayanami, Pilot of Unit 00-" Ayanami greeted Hawklyn tonelessly, almost as if he was a piece of junk mail only have the voice of Unit 02's pilot slay her sentence. Which made Hawklyn blink before he likewise took the bluehead's hand and kissed it gently, setting off a small series of reactions in those around them.

Rei 's eyes widened slightly.

The older women in the area generally thought: _Quite the charmer._

Asuka narrowed her eyes and cursed silently, labelling the Seventh as a player and being cautious in the future not to be more then friends with him. Saying out loud, "Yeah yeah Wonderdoll, we know who you are, no need to hog the attention!"

The Major cleared her throat, noticing that Makoto was signaling that the cargo team was ready to leave. "Guys, its time leave. Adley put your bags in back."

Hawklyn nodded and put his duffel bag in the back and managed to squeeze into the car for the ride to his new home…

_**(A/N: Yes, Hawklyn is ACC and the dream Sequivision is in here as well. I'm hoping to get more feedback from people like Random and those other good Evangelion writers. Because admittedly, the characters are harder to write and I think myself that I'm not very good with describing somethings that possibly should be there. Anyway RnR Please.)**_


	3. Getting Aquainted

Under Powered 3

Disclaimer: If I owned NGE… It would still be ongoing… Not to mention that fanfics would get turned into episodes if possible. But alas, I don't own NGE, So that's not possible. But I do wonder if the voice actors ever read these stories.

'…' thought "…" Speech

Getting Aquainted

After a small argument with Asuka over the possession of the front seat and ended with Asuka in the middle, wishing to keep Ayanami from Shinji's "hentai ways", The blue car finally got rolling. It is said that being in a small car with four other people can be stressful. However, the period of stress was significantly decreased with the Major's less rambunctious driving, and the appearance of Hawklyn's laptop.

Adley smirked as he brought out his notebook, the top of the laptop had a black base with midnight blue flames surrounding his Unit's (Not that anyone knew of that...)face, which happened be outlined in a ghostly hue of blue, making the look even more awe inspiring. Even better that he could feel the other pilots' curious gazes over his shoulder.

Asuka was entranced by the Seventh's customized laptop, she had to admit that the design looked really neat. She watched as he turned it on, unable to speak, watching as he entered a word processing program. Only to be jolted to awareness by a teasing barb from the Major.

"So Asuka, liking the Seventh already?" Misato smirked as she watched her redheaded charge aquire a faint tinge of red on her cheeks.

"N-No, that's not true!"

That much was caught by Hawklyn's ears as he started to write.

**Shell **

**_A shell like a shield,  
_**_**To guard against intrusion.  
**__**There is one in each of us,  
**__**No matter the differences.**_

_**I have a shell,  
**__**A shield of silent comprehension.  
**_**_To protect an inner pride,  
_****_To conserve an inner vanity from others._**

_**Those around me have shells,  
**__**Whether to protect against others,  
**__**Or to camoflauge themselves from trauma.  
**__**We use them as a cushion against dramatic events.**_

_**The other Pilotsseem like me,  
**__**Distant and full of pain.  
**_**_Yet, we each deny that every day,  
_**_**Thru our own ways.**_

_**Through Pride and competition,  
**__**Through Isolation from ourselves.  
**__**By running away or drowning in music.  
**__**And By gaming and writing.**_

_**We pilots are linked together,  
**__**Through one common thread.  
**_**_We all are lonely on some deep personal level,  
_**_**Seeking relief and understanding from the pain.**_

With a sigh Hawklyn closed the program and then turned off the laptop, putting it away. He glanced towards the back row of seats, "So, why is it I've heard Ayanami no less then once on this trip?"

Asuka chuckled before Ayanami could answer, "Well, First doesn't usually answer anything unless ordered to, at least, usually, Times with Baka here don't count." The Second flicked the Third's ear for emphasis, earning her an annoyed look that she didn't notice, as her eyes were kinda busy with the view in front, not that she'd ever admit to being a hentai herself...

"Anyway, why don't you tell me about yourself Sohryu?" Hawklyn could already tell from the way she spoke that she was rather arrogant, but as he figured it. He fed her ego and kept the dissonance in the tight quarters of the car to a minimum.

So the occupants of the car settled in for a grand retelling of her story. The Major however would make sure later that Hawklyn knew what really happened.

As Asuka told of her great feats, Hawklyn assembled a rough outline of her life in his mind.

She had been trained to be an EVA pilot all her life.  
She had an exceptionally high education level for her age.  
She liked to have people's attention.

Which contributed to the sudden question from her on whether or not Hawklyn was listening.

"Yes, I'm listening… Sounds like quite a life Asuka."

Yes, that last comment seemed to make her glow in the dark, Now Hawklyn saw that they were almost to Tokyo 3 and turned to Misato. "So…Misato, where will I be living?"

Misato shrugged as the kids became more alert as backseat drivers while the Major replied. "Well, most likely next door to me, but that will need to be done tomorrow. You can spend the night temporarily with us Adley."

Hawklyn nodded his head as Misato halted in front of a large squat apartment complex, he turned to Misato before he exited the car, "By the way Katsuragi-san, your driving is not unlike my own with a pre-impact game called Carmageddon. But we can be glad that at least with you, no pedestrians are hurt." He grinned, getting out of the car to let out Shinji and Asuka even as Misato glared at Hawklyn from the other side of the car.

"I'll have you know," She retorted, a glare on her face. "That my driving is perfectly safe. Isn't that right Rei?"

A quiet voice floated up into the air as the First child extracted herself from the car to await the use of the front passenger side seat. "I withhold my comment on your driving Major." Hawklyn stepped away and let the Blue Head take her seat in the car.

Shinji turned and asked Misato, "When will you be back Misato-san?"

"Late, I need to file more paperwork and such, so you're on your own the rest of the day. Take care kids."

"Later Misato!" was chorused as the three pilots watched the blue car squeal off into the night.

The three pilots strolled to the elevator and Asuka being Asuka, lit the fires of conversation while the pilots the entered the vertical lift.

"What do we do now?"

A low near subsonic rumble seemed to underline that comment. Hawklyn's lips twisted up in a small smirk. "How bout we eat?"

They exited the elevator

"An excellent suggestion Seventh Child." The sarcastic voice of the Second ripped through the air while she swiped the keycard through the reader. "Make us dinner Third Child!" She then commanded as they all entered the apartment and left their shoes by the door.

"No pork, shellfish or sharkbits please." The sudden request from Hawklyn turned the Second's head as Shinji confirmed the actions to make dinner.

Hawklyn noticed the blue eyes gazing his way, and faced the fiery framed face that was moled into a semi-curious expression. "What is it Sohryu?"

Asukadirected her eyes to the ground shyly, internally wondering why she was acting so strange with the new pilot. "Its nothing. Wanna watch some tv Hawklyn?"

Adley sighed as he plugged in his laptop and turned it on. "Nah, much of its junk anyway. I'm gonna play a game right now."

Asuka pouted momentarily, then eyed his laptop, "You know, I play console games myself…" She took a seat beside Adley, who was now waiting for the laptop to finish loading.

"Really, what games?" Hawklyn nodded slowly as he listened to her response, pulling out a large binder full of game discs. "You might find something that interests you, take a gander."

Asuka paged through the binder full of gamediscs. "Wow, quite a lot of games."

"Yeah." Adley closed his laptop for the moment, then looked toward the Second Child, his blue eyes tracing over her profile as she looked through the various games. "Those are mostly pre-impact games as I said earlier… You seem to know a lot to do with EVAs…"

Asuka smirked as she nodded, turning her eyes to meet his, "Of course I do. I trained for 6 years in them, so there's no question in my mind that I'm therefore the best pilot."

Adley looked at the surface of his laptop a bit and absently wiped some dust off, his face lost between expressions for just a moment as he turned to the sounds of cooking in the kitchen. "Hey Shinji, Food almost done?"

Hawklyn's mouth dropped open at the sight of the penguin waddling out from the kitchen. Watching as the flightless avian made its way toward the living room, he glanced up to Asuka after the bird disappeared beyond the wall. "What is a flightless bird doing here?"

Asuka giggled a bit at his expression, "That's Pen Pen, Misato's pet of sorts. More like a room mate with speaking problems… Well, I think you get what I'm saying. If you don't, feel free to ask idiot boy later."

Adley frowned at Asuka's continually disparaging remarks over Shinji and stood up, taking his laptop and such to the living room, leaving Asuka to simply wonder what happened.

'Gott… Just when things were looking up too.' She grumbled as Shinji announced that dinner was ready.

Adley appeared and sat at the table as Shinji brought the food out. "Rice and meatballs… Interesting, definitely a change from airline food." He ventured and took a bite. "Tastes good Shinji."

The boy in question just bowed his head in an embarrassed fashion. "Arigato."

>

Across town, in a dingy old apartment, Rei Ayanami was eating noodles. The majority of her thoughts however, were focused on what occurred today.

She was confused over the amount of emotions that had plagued her today. The oddly warm feeling that transpired from Hawklyn's kiss to her hand was a unnerving and also confusing.

"What do I mean to Hawklyn? Today's the first day I've seen him and yet… I cannot let go of the memory of him kissing my hand…"

She looked out her window into the city lights as the "conversation" with herself continued. "Does Hawklyn care for me like Ikari-kun does?" She gazed out upon the desolate part of the city she was in, not caring for a moment that her place was essentially a dump.

No, the First Child had more important ideals to think about.

"Major Katsuragi said that Hawklyn would be moving into a place of his own tomorrow. Perhaps I will not attend school in order so I may be able to help."

Ayanami smiled to herself as she got ready for bed. Then fell asleep after murmuring about tomorrow.

>

Hawklyn sneezed as he was setting up his laptop, then cursed, for he had sneezed onto the laptop screen. He sighed and grabbed a cleaning cloth to wipe off the unknown substances and sighed, noticing Shinji come in.

"Hey there." Hawklyn watched Shinji as the other boy assumed a blank look, staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh…Hi.. Adley isn't it?" Shinji looked over to where the Seventh was opening a program before turning around to face him again.

"Yep. That's me… Say, you mind if I share my music with you?"

Shinji looked up at that comment, interested, "Sure, what ya got?"

Adley clicked the playlist open and scrolled through songs. "Type O Negative… Savatage… Rammstein… Mostly Pre-Impact music." He hit play, looking at the song that came up, "Type O Negative, "Cant lose You". Slow, dark, yet easy sing along with. I consider it to be easy on the ears."

Shinji just nodded as he listened to the slow melodical tones sound throughout the small room, thinking that he could possibly grow to like the song. He was stirred from his reverie as Hawklyn closed the laptop, the music still emitting from the little speakers, even though the volume was rather breeze like by now.

Adley turned to the young Ikari, "I think we best hit the sack, tomorrow's gonna be a long day.. At least for me… I'll be a moment." He exited the room and returned shortly with the cushions that had been on the living room chair and couch, then he explained to an openmouthed Shinji.

"I know I'm not gonna be very comfortable tonight, but that's no reason I have to sleep on a hard floor… The living room, I would've just been in the way."

Shinji nodded, for some reason, unable to speak as Adley set up a temporary resting area for himself.

>

Meanwhile, Asuka was bored. She had heard footfalls going back and forth to Shinji's room, then silence, but before that, there had been what sounded like a different sort of music.

'Hmmm, bah, screw this. I'll go see whats on tv.'

She opened her door and closed it behind her before going out to the living room, grabbing the remote from the coffee table before turning the tv on and sitting on the couch.

A couch that seemed a lot less softer then she remembered it, not to mention being a little lower. Looking down, she noticed that the cushions were missing, she frowned, looking around to see that the chair cushion was also missing. Growling as she decided to get up and ask Shinji what happened to the couch and chair.

A moment later, she was outside Shinji's door.

>

A couple minutes after Adley had brought cushions in…

An enraged voice carries through the door. "BAKA! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE COUCH?"

Two sets of eyes widen and Adley resist the urge to reply, figuring that the redhead is talking to Shinji. A moment later however, the seemingly peaceful air of the room is broken by the redhead with her forcing the door open and stalking in like an enraged rhino.

It didn't help matters between Adley and Asuka when the latter saw the former partially laying on the rage causing cushions.

At that point, Hawklyn was not particularly word savvy, as all he could do was utter a word. "Govno." Then found himself pulled up to his feet by his shirt collar, his feet adjusting to properly position himself on the ground attempting to ensure his own balance. All the while looking into eyes that made the icy surface of Pluto seem more hospitable then the room he was currently in.

Said eyes were burning with a red rage that put the oculars' owner's hair to shame. Then again, said eyes were nothing compared to the acid that now dripped in the Second's voice. "So…. Seventh Child is seemingly eager to test my patience is he?"

Hawklyn was scared, yes, he had to deal with enraged females back in the states, but never, _ever_ like this. That said, his self protection instincts came online. "W-well, I take it that you were looking for the cushions I was laying on correct?"

Sadly, for the newest pilot, hope was not shining brightly.

"IDIOT!"

No, it was hailing cats, dogs and baseballs, complimented by lots of thunder and lightening.

"Don't try to change the subject!"

Adley's eyes seemed to solidify under Asuka's vicious gaze, and a quiet but very blizzard like voice rippled into the air.

"Shinji, go put the cushions back where they were."

"H-hai." Shinji went to return the items which were the cause of the redhead's volcanic eruption.

Hawklyn continued as Shinji went about setting things proper in the apartment. "Now, _Second Child_, would you kindly remove your hands from my person? If you do this, you and I will have an understanding that will lead to maintaining a peaceful co-existence, that, and it would certainly be unbecoming of me to lay a hand in anger on such an unmarred face as yours. Besides, I'll only be here for one night."

The Second Child sighed internally and cursed the Seventh for speaking so eloquently in a situation where those boys she knew would pretty much wilt in her grasp or call her belittling names. "Very well Seventh Child, but only if…" Her lips neared Adley's ear as she whispered something to him.

Judging by the way Hawklyn's eyes widened at what he was hearing, whatever Asuka had in mind had to be, at the very least, off the wall. Or this was the impression Shinji got when he re-entered the room to see Asuka whispering something in Adley's ear.

**_(A/N: For the moment, I'm going day by day, focusing on Hawklyn and those around him, mainly to get the feel for the characters. I think I've managed to get Asuka down fairly well in some respects, still working on reactions. We'll see more of Rei in the next chapter… What did Asuka tell Adley? I doubt the next chapter will reveal that .… In the meantime, feel free to RnR!)_**


	4. fillerMove on

Filler

Updated.. Please hit the next button for more story


	5. Ch 4 Moving In

Under Powered 4

Disclaimer: What? If I owned NGE, it certainly would be different… But I don't, Hence the fictionalization.

"Mmm, Asuka-sama…"

The dream went on, much to Shinji's enjoyment, but he was unaware that a fiery room mate was just then approaching the bathroom as he uttered his mumblings.

"…Yes Rei-sama, more to the left good?…"

Asuka paused halfway across the thresh-hold of the bathroom as she clearly heard the last bit. 'What the hell's that baka thinking of now?' She slowly crept up on the couch, partially listening as her main intent was to chastise him for his dreams. Slowly she sneaked up behind where his head lay, also picking up some rambling snippets of his dreamstate dialogue.

"Hai Rei-sama, the chocolate is ready….."

**_Dream SequiVision Peek_**

Shinji was serving both Asuka and Rei, just having finished giving Asuka a back massage and was now spoon feeding chocolate to Rei. Asuka was watching the proceedings when suddenly she blurted:

"BAKA Shinji! Wa-"

**_Dream SequiVision off_**

"-ke up!"

Asuka hit the back of his head as she yelled at him, then in a act of pure indulgence, took hold of his top most arm and shoved him so he fell sprawling on the floor, expelling a grunt and a whimper of pain.

"Wha-"

"Baka, get up now and make breakfast! And stop dreaming hentai with wondergirl!"

As Shinji slowly recovered and started work on breakfast, Asuka went back to her usual morning routine.

Shinji didn't feel very enthused about life today, primarily due to lack of sleep and his fellow roommate's continued misunderstanding about his dreams. He continued to prepare the eggs as he wished that Asuka would be gentle with him for once. Yet, as he knew all too well, Asuka just wouldn't be Asuka without her flamboyant temper…

The sound of knocking permeated to the sleeping occupant, as well as the voice of one of the more demanding mouths in the apartment.

"Come on Seventh! Time to get up. Breakfast is served!"

"OooeeeEEE!" The sleeping form stretched out as blue eyes opened at nearly the same time the door did. The voice turned out to be Asuka, who we all know as being her usual demanding self.

"Idiot! Get up-" She grabbed hold of the covers just as Adley really woke up and puncuated the last word with a yank. ""NOW! Oh.…."

At that moment, Adley thanked God that he wouldn't be living in the same apartment as the Second Child, who now had a rather large blush on her face.

"Second Child…" Came the strained patient voice of Hawklyn, "You better be glad that this happens only once.…"

"Mein Gott, you …hmph!" She turned and exited the room, slamming the door behind her as Hawklyn started getting dressed.

"So Asuka…" Misato smirked as she nailed the brightly lit returning redhead with a teasing stance, "Seen anything of interest?"

Her answer was a glare, that could very crucify if the eye had the ability to administer force. "I… He was NAKED! I'm not ever going to wake him up again! That hentai…." Asuka began eating to avoid saying anymore while Shinji prepared their lunches for the day.

Hawklyn came out as the other two pilots finished their meals and headed off to school. "Morning Misato, I hope we can go to the mall todsay, cause I have some things to get…"

Misato's eye's lit up, "Ooo, Shopping! Cool, let's get the NERV stuff done with then!"

Hawklyn cringed at the excitement in the Major's voice while he ate breakfast then nodded slowly, "Yes, I suppose work before play is required, not that I mind much."

At school, our favorite two pilots went their separate ways in order to communicate properly with their respective circles of friends, or in Shinji's case, not so respectable.

"So Shinji," Began the artificial ocular improving apparatus wearing boy, Kensuke Aida, who was half busy filming surroundings with his video camera. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Yeah Shin-man, you, Devil-girl and Ice Queen were gone yesterday. What happened?"

"Well I-"

"-Yeah, there was supposed to be a new pilot coming soon according to my sources-" Kensuke was interrupted by a new and much recognized voice entering the airspace of the conversation.

"Probably _illegal_ sources obtained through similar means." Asuka dryly needled the young part time and freelance hacker as she and Hikari momentarily stopped by the three boys. Touji of course had to glare at the redhead in near instinct.

"So, what brings over here Dev-"

"SUZUHARA!"

"-Er…. Sohryu?"

"Asuka smirked as Hikari pressed her authority into Touji before answering, "Mainly cause class will start very soon and Hikari here wanted to make sure you stooges weren't late."

A look at the clock soon enflamed the 5 youngsters to scurry into class akin to what one would call "conditioned lab rat syndrome". Of course, no one ever thought of it like that even as the students of 2-A got organized for the day.

The teacher walked in, prompting Hikari to start the morning ritual.

"STAND!" A chorus of chair scraping followed as the class rose to stand, all facing more or less towards the teacher.

"BOW!" The motions that followed this command resembled that of an ocean beach, the students bowing in waves upon the seashore.

"SIT!" A quiet caphony of gentle thuds backed up by a symphony of chairleg bumps and scrapes followed the class rep's last command.

Then the teacher took over from there as the class began to zone and tune the old geezer's voice out. After about five minutes, the class chat room began to fill up and spread out over several private areas. One of these belonged to the class rep herself, which explained why she had invited Asuka and the rest of the tribe of pilots and Shinji's friends.

You have entered the class rep's lair, beware!

**CR-2A: _Hey Asuka._**

**FireQueen-U-02: _Hey._**

**CR-2A: _Incoming…_**

**FireQueen-U-02: _Huh?_**

PurpleAngelEater has entered the room 

_SportsRme has entered the room_

_SeekingTruth has entered room_

**FireQueen-U-02: _Oh great, it's the Baka and the idiot Duol._**

**PurpleAngelEater: _Hello to you too Asuka._**

**SportsRme: _Hey class rep._**

**SeekingTruth: _Hey all._**

**CR-2A:_ Ok, why were you two and Rei gone yesterday?_**

**FireQueen-U-02: _Misato gave us the day off from school so we could meet the new pilot at the airport._**

**SeekingTruth: _I KNEW IT! So Shinji, what's the new pilot like? will she be here at school?_**

**FireQueen-U-02: _He's MALE dumkopf!_**

**SeekingTruth: _Oh sorry…_**

**PurpleAngelEater: _But yes he will be joining us for school soon._**

**CR-2A: _Ok guys, Lunch is coming, talk then._**

_Room closed, all occupants have been extracted._

With that the students of 2-A awaited the ringing bell that would signal the beginning of lunch.

Hawklyn was at the mall with Misato, or as he thought of her at the moment, the Shopping Demoness as she dragged him to another store.

"Misato?" Hawklyn's muffled voice wavered out from behind a pile of bags. He was seriously thinking of taking the clothes he bought to the car, because he seriously wanted to get to the larger stuff on his list.

"Yes Adley-kun?"

"Can we take this load of clothes to the car then come back and tackle the big stuff then?"

She pondered that piece of common sense for a while and nodded in agreement, wondering why the hell she hadn't thought of it before. "Sure, I suppose we can…"

A bit later, the pair was walking considerably faster, due to the style of Adley's walking and the fact that there was no bags to carry. Hawklyn pulled out a shopping list and crossed off the item marked "clothes".

"Now, for the electronics…" He led Misato into a store called "ElectroTokyo" and started dealing with a salesperson.

"Sir, I was wondering, what size are your biggest speakers?

The sales clerk directed the pair to speaker room noting how the woman seemed very leery of so much noise causing material in one room. Then his attention turned to the young man as he pointed out the largest set of speakers they had. "Here is our best speakers, four 12"subwoofers in the bottom, one 18" woofer, two 10" mid ranges and three 3" tweeters." He smiled at the guy who seemed to be on the verge of salivating and pitied the woman beside him who's eyes looked about ready to pop out of her head.

"Of course Sir, this speaker set is only part of a matched Surreal Field 17.1 Surround system, which includes multiple in wall speakers for perfect quality sound you wont be able to tell where its coming from."

"Would these speakers rival the angel alarm system by chance?" Misato rifled in a question before she got completely lost in the ocean of confusion.

The sales guy frowned a bit as the Major found his expression somewhat encouraging. "Sadly no, but then again, we need to hear those alarms anyway. After all, I'd rather live to see another day myself."

"As would we all." Agreed the NERV Major as the clerk recovered his lost track of thought on the subject of electronically forced sound.

"As I was saying. You would get a dual center speaker system along with another set of smaller speaker towers. These towers include one 15" subwoofer, three 6" woofers, two 4" mid ranges and three 2" tweeters…."

The sales clerk went on to help Adley choose everything needed for his electronic needs, even at the behest of Hawklyn who insisted that the equipment be delivered and set up that day. Once he had paid for his stuff, he left the Major to work with the store to smooth out possible friction points with Section 2.

Hawklyn then headed to pick out his furniture which generally consisted of getting a dining set, couch and chairs, a western style bed with some end tables and book cases to finish the apartment look off. He then contacted one of his Section 2 agents to tell the Major that things needed to be worked out at the furniture store.

Then after all that, he settled down to wait for the Major to rejoin him. After sitting and watching people go by for about ten minutes, she appeared looking annoyed.

"Do you know how much you spent today young man?" She asked rhetorically as she flopped down beside him angrily, "About 5 million yen! That's almost what I make in a year!" She hissed at his blank but contemplating face before relaxing into the bench with a sigh. "Was it worth it Adley-kun? Was today worth your happiness?"

Hawklyn nodded slowly and smiled, glancing at her before watching all the other shoppers going by, "Yes it was Misato-san. Considering that we could die tomorrow, we should at least have a taste of the best in life available." He looked at his watch, "We should be getting back to the apartment, deliveries will be there soon."

Misato nodded and the pair returned to the Major's blue car for the return trip to their home.

At school, the day was winding to a close. A day that could be one of the more mundane considering Asuka and Shinji were acting normal if you count Rei's missing self. That and the teacher had bored the class to death already.

One group of students had the rest of the day planned out however, added on to Shinji's food gathering foray that he had found necessary due to Misato's insistence of a house warming party, that and some sustenance to offset the large presence beer had in his guardian's life.

All musings were cast aside as the bell rang to end the day complimented by the end day formality presented by the class rep with the flavorful announcement of some other classmates for clean up duty.

After that, Touji and Kensuke magnetized towards Shinji's desk as he packed up his bag for the trip home.

"So Shin-man, ready to go?"

"When I'm ready, you're ready, got it Baka?" Floated over a very familiar arrogant feminine voice to which Shinji finished up his recollection of paraphernalia into his bag.

"Hai." Came the meek reply as the boy hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and walked out of the class with Asuka, Hikari and his other friends. Once they were outside of the school building, the group of youths turned down a street that would take them by a market where Shinji usually got the ingredients for many of his meals.

As they walked along the street, a duo of noisy delivery trucks sped by. While it was a regular occurance to see trucks like these go by, these particular trucks were from the stores at the mall, specifically, ElectroTokyo and Furniture Mart. Something that was an exceedingly rare occasion with all the angel attacks currently.

"Woah!" Gushed Kensuke as his eyes followed the speeding trucks down the street and over the hill, "Did you see that! Someone had to have just made a large purchase considering…Ack!"

The interrupter of Aida's gushiness smirked to herself as she watched the nerd boy get helped up by his friends. "Well, while its true that that is probably the case stooge, I doubt we really need to have it carried on by you. Got it Geek-boy?" Her glare was the finality in the short discussion as the group wandered into the market unintentionally following Shinji as he hunted down that which he needed.

Asuka was primarily lost in her own thoughts as she followed Hikari among the grocery aisles. She wasn't very happy today because of the way the morning had gone for her. With one major "defeat" as she termed it, having the last word in pretty much all conversation was standard for her. And to have a new pilot throw her a curveball like that… She did admit that she was a bit hasty to suddenly treat him like she did Shinji, but of course, the baka usually wore something. Her thoughts continued while following her friend and Shinji continued discussing food.

Back at the living complex, the Major and the Seventh Child had almost gotten the clothes stored away with Rei's help when the delivery people escorted by the section two goons arrived, but first, to recap…

The car ride back to the complex was uneventful and silent as Adley was focused on organizing his apartment in his mind and Katsuragi generally paid 80 of her attention to driving.

The eventfulness began when they saw Rei quietly sitting beside the door to Misato's place.

"Rei? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would help with Hawklyn's moving in." Rei looked over at Hawklyn who, if Rei were a more adept person with reading emotions, was looking a bit embarrassed for a moment.

Hawklyn smiled as he walked over to his own door and unlocked the new abode. "Glad you could volunteer to help Rei, its appreciated… Can you go down to Misato's car and get the rest of the clothes please? My feet would appreciate it."

Rei nodded her ascent and rose to her feet as Hawklyn disappeared into the flat with some of the clothing bags and went to get the rest of the bags from the Major's car. She found herself wondering about why she was thinking of the new pilot in the way she did, the thought was discarded as she stepped into the new apartment to hear voices coming from the bedroom. Then Misato popped her head out of the doorway.

"Oh, its you Rei, come on in, maybe we can get Adley to model some of these clothes for us-" She broke off laughing as a wad of empty bags flew past her head and Hawklyn's voice followed.

"Not now, not tonight, probably when I wear em in the future… Speaking of which, does Rei have the bags with the school uniform clothes?" Hawklyn wondered as Rei appeared at the bedroom door with arms full of bags.

"I believe some of these bags will contain what is needed for school clothes." Rei replied in her usual soft as a breeze monotone voice as Hawklyn took the bags from her to look through.

"So, I know there's uniforms for school here, but what are the specifics? Like say shirts for instance? Will white turtleneck be permissible or does it need to be button-up?" He held up two shirts for example indicating the latter one with a slight frown, then he shrugged. "I can always wear one and bring the other with me, in case a bee gets up some person's ass about technicalities."

He then folded both shirts and put them aside for tomorrow as Rei replied to his rhetorical question. "I believe that would be a wise choice of action for you to do Pilot Hawklyn, as I believe offense will be taken about your clothing."

Hawklyn frowned and shook his head slowly, "Figures I'd be sent to a conformists heaven. My former guardian warned me about this. Hell, in America, you can still wear caps and coats in class. Didn't matter the color of uniform as long as it was a legit uniform, basically ended up wearing my NERV overcoat over turtleneck and black slacks."

The doorbell sounded, interrupting and ending the conversation for the time being as Hawklyn looked at Misato.

"Furniture stuff is here." Adley looked toward Rei pausing at the doorway, making sure the room was clean. "Come Rei, I'm sure we can all help in some way."

"Very well." Rei followed him out to the main room where the movers, both section 2 and helpers, were manhandling in several large crates, some VERY large crates actually.

More crates came in as the Section 2 agents opened the present crates and extracted various items from within the multitude of boxes. Hawklyn and Misato directed the movement of the heavier equipment while refering the smaller stuff to be placed later.

Certain large items, like the speaker towers, were maneuvered into position as Ayanami watched with mild interest. The wiring techs setting up the wiring from the speakers to where the sound center would be. Eventually, everything was moved in and the Major signed off on the paperwork as Hawklyn directed Ayanami to help him with the connecting of components.

After that, Hawklyn grinned as he took off the speaker covers on two of the large speaker systems that dominated the main room and fiddled with the sliders on the various equalizers.

"So Adley," Misato said looking around at all the electronic gadgets that were now in place, "How'd you know I was planning a party tonight?" 'This stuff would fit right in a party' She thought in amazement as Hawklyn answered her while his laptop booted up.

Adley smirked as he watched his new guardian, "I think you mentioned something about it at the mall today. I do remember something about you saying something about a party to the bridge crew."

She frowned absently and took a pull at the beer she'd bought, "Oh." She had hoped that he hadn't paying much attention to what she was talking to the bridge crew about so that she could surprise him, but that seemed to be a plan in the furnace now. "I hope Shinji is getting lots of food for tonight." She mused out loud as Hawklyn activated the system after plugging a connector to his laptop and selecting a Crystal Method mp3 to play.

Outside, the group of five youngsters and their burdens of food were entering the complex foyer where they waited for the elevator.

Touji suddenly cocked his head to the side listening, "Ya hear that?" He asked the group, who by now could also hear some low booms from somewhere in the complex.

The elevator arrived and they all crowded into it and began the ascent upwards as the silence continued to infect the teens during the interlude of the elevating box. Each hearing sounds of music growing louder as they ascended to their destination floor. The elevator doors opened to have a symphony of sound hit the ears of the occupants as they exited and made their way to the Katsuragi/Ikari/Sohryu household. The noise seemed to be coming from the open door next to the two pilots apartment.

Asuka, realizing that Misato was likely to be found within the sound spewing doorway, led the food laden group to investigate.

"Taidama?"

**_(A/N: Yes, I know, I'm mean. Then again, I've rambled on for this chapter long enough. Not to mention that its about time I update. Part of the reason I cut it there was the small fact that I'm getting ready to move to a different place. Another reason is I've been playing the sims 2… Anyway, I realize that Misato isnt a Major till the 10th angel episode, but for the sake of my story, she is already a Major. But for chapter 5 I can try to focus on the other pilots reactions more as well their friends. And will we ever know what Asuka told Hawklyn? Probably not, because I can't figure out exactly what she would say. There's a couple more chapters before the 9th angel shows up… Stay Tuned.)_**


	6. Ch 5 Getting to know you aka Virtual Fun

Under Powered 5

_**Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim owning NGE or any other copyrighted stuff used.**_

The intense music of the pre-impact heavy metal group blaring from the speakers made it hard to hear the fairly loud German use the general greeting as she led her friends into the familiar yet not so entranceway where they all discarded their shoes until Asuka noticed a small sign.

Please note that although this is Japan, and that the custom is for shoes off in residences. Here it shall be different. Taking shoes off is purely optional, and no one will castigate you for it within this abode. A.D Hawklyn

Asuka grinned as the others took their shoes off and exclaimed, "Finally! I can wear shoes!"

Her exclamation brought confused stares That slowly turned to view the sign and slowly realization dawned upon them.

"So what Asuka-"

"Ah! I thought I heard some new voices out here." Came a voice, then a young man appeared, a soft pleased smile graced his features that further enticed them to feel at home in a metaphorical way. "You're just in time. Rei is currently sampling my large music collection-"

As he spoke, the sound level increased as Rammstein's "Reise Reise" temporarily drowned him out, and also managed to get Asuka to hum a few bars of the song, Causing Adley to smile as he noticed the redhead's enraptured state.

"Figured some German music wouldn't hurt… Anyways, Shinji, I guess your on kitchen duty, so I'll lead the rest of you to where the real fun is."

He turned as the rest of the group followed him…

…Into what could be described in what Kensuke termed an electronic heaven. On one wall, there was a huge HD plasma screen with shelving full of amplifiers, equalizers, and other strange things.

"Holy…." Asuka stared incredulously.

"…Kami…" Touji's jaw dropped on the floor.

"….sama." And Kensuka, well, he drooled.

All this was seen by Hawklyn who smirked at the facial reactions and simply offered the three a chance to sit. "Please, sit down, allow me first to introduce myself. I'm Adley Hawklyn, Pilot of Unit 05 and the seventh child… As for my wall of electronic gear, we shall be testing that out soon enough…"

The redhead cut Hawklyn off since the two stooges seemed to still be lacking speech, "Before these two get lost in this room Adley, let me introduce you to these two knuckleheads. The tall idiot is Touji and geekboy is Kensuke." The girl punched Touji in the arm, which helped immensely to jolt him out of his stupor.

"Ow! What was that for!" He glared at what he and Kensuke termed "the red menace" spitefully.

"To wake you up stooge!" Came the snide reply.

"So anyway…" Hawklyn's voice brought them all back to reality. "How familiar are you guys with computer or console games? Anyone up for Unreal 2010?"

Faces and bodies leaned forward eagerly, except of course, for Rei's. "Tell us more." was practically screamed from three of the five faces in the room.

Adley nodded slowly. "Ok, I can hook up things enough to where all of us could play… As for what type game, well, there's assault, onslaught, deathmatch—"

"Deathmatch!" Asuka grinned nearly maniacally at the thought of roasting these guys. Only thing wrong was there seemed to a smirk on Hawklyn's face.

"Wonderful choice Second… And to make things easier as far as future teams… Gals versus guys." Hawklyn finished as he started handing out controllers…

"Or," Asuka cut in after a second, "Pilots versus non pilots would be good."

Kensuke pushed his glasses up as he shook his head, "That would be still in your favor though. Rei here, you, Adley-san…"

"Assuming Rei wants to play," Asuka pointed out as Hawklyn tilted his head toward where Rei was seated. "Rei, what do you think?"

Ayanami remained silent for a moment, her face maintaining its usual expressionless mask while the others waited for her to answer. Asuka tried to simplify the concept for her a bit but Rei shook her head. "I understand the concept of a video game Pilot Sohryu. Aida-san has a good point however, we would have an unfair advantage."

At that Asuka frowned, her expression turning rather dour, growled at the bluehead's response even as she wasn't quite finished replying.

"I believe however, that the advantage may be nulled if we enlisted the major to help out."

Kensuke's brightened up at that, "Hey! Yeah, great idea Rei!"

"Misato, I wonder if you could help us out….."

Later…

"I can't believe you guys got me into this." Misato commented as she looked at the map of the current situation and directed her avatar to move accordingly. currently the score was tied up. this being the tiebreaker. Kensuke had been helping her to understand the game better, but still, she felt out of sync. Not used to a virtual battlefield as her avatar again got blown to pieces.

Half an hour later, the food was done and the meal commenced, with of course, the usual extra guests of Kaji and Akagi.

"So, Hawklyn, how do you like Japan?" Kaji asked before taking a bite of the excellent meal.

"Well, ask me later, like after a few weeks. Can't base opinion on just a day of experience after all, at least, in culture adaptation." Hawklyn replied in between bites of his food.

Muted sounds of agreement came from around the currently food focused table.

Marred by an occasional "This food's really good Shinji." compliment to the chef, or chefs.

"Thanks, that was fixed by Hikari-san though." Shinji deferred in honest modesty as he continued to eat his food, deliberately avoiding meeting anyone's face as he gazed at his plate in contemplation. Unmindful of the motions he went through for his autonomous food collection.

He sneaked a glance over at Asuka who was talking to Hikari about how she'd creamed his friends at a video game, yet from the way Kensuke rolled his eyes in frustration. Shinji suspected there was more to the actual story then his roommate let on.

While the German told Hikari what ocurred in the game, Touji and Kensuke detailed what they saw while they were playing with occasional comments from Hawklyn.

In essence, the deathmatch had been a tie since the Major had dropped out after the first few deathsz, not really understanding or completely grasping the game. Hawklyn praised the girls for their tenacity and forcefulness, which prompted a rather vicious response from Asuka.

However, throughout the discussion of the preceeding game, Shinji noticed that everyone had fun in the game, which he was happy for. As for his own mind…

…

He couldn't stop thinking of the weekend before, and the volcano incident. He remembered the pain of the lava as it burned the armor of his eva's skin, but that was secondary to his concern for Asuka. There was something about her that he just couldn't stand to lose. Her fiery sunset red hair with an equally volcanic temper, the will and determination she drove herself with. Those were traits he admired in her, and he had no compulsion to watch all of that which he admired be melted in a magmatic death, even with all the insults she piled onto his plate.

With all that, he still had fond feelings for the redhead, which he dare not reveal as to further incur her temperamental shell. At least, he assumed her vast temper was part of her shell, the view he'd been afforded of her inner person was priceless for him at least. He now knew that she also missed her mother and due to her random sleepwalking some nights, he'd come to conclude subconsciously that she was lonely and needed someone there for her. Then again, much of this thought didn't occur to Shinji on a conscious level.

…

At the same time, on the other side of the "buffer zone" of Misato and the Seventh at the other end of the table. Asuka was quietly turning things over in her mind about her roommate even though her conversation with Hikari was about the game she'd played against the stooges and the new pilot. Hoping on some insane level to impress the new pilot through her belittling of skills, which, if you ask anyone else present, didn't seem to make sense… Or was she actually trying to impress Shinji somehow? But he seemed to be off in Stoogeland, which only served to irritate the unit 2 pilot more as dinner came to a close.

…

As Hikari collected the empty plates, people sat back and relaxed, save for Rei.

Ayanami, the enigmatic first children. quiet yet purposeful in her means to whatever ends she pursues. However, tonight she was puzzled with all the various interactions going on around her. The usual rampant questions in her mind were along the lines of "How? What? Why?".

She was herself

She was Rei Ayanami II, Pilot of Evangelion 00. What was she beyond that though? What was her purpose beyond Eva? It was a disturbing notion in the back of her mind to see those around her with so much life and vibrance while she simply existed. That alone bothered her to some degree. but where it really grinded within her was the other day when she'd managed to see what Sohryu was doing on her laptop. She mentally snarled as the picture came to mind of the RoboRei Operating System Beta that Sohryu had had on her screen. That was really when the reality of the lack of her interpersonal skills began hitting her hard.

So hard in fact, her expressionless face had begun to show signs of stress tonight. Being seating by Sohryu and Hiraki was enlightening, but her fellow pilot made this tougher with her constant badgering of the bluehead. By the time dinner was finished, the normally statuesque albino was more then ready to kick Sohryu for her belittlements. Yet before, she scream out feeling against these injustices…

"Rei, its getting late, you should be getting home-"

"I'll walk her home Misato." Shinji quietly offered.

"I will be okay Ikari, Arigato."

…

Asuka glared at the First seething. _Why must Shinji always walk Wondergirl home? _She hadn't figured that out yet. In fact, it seemed to be one of those unexplainable things. She was tempted to go follow them, but with Hikari over, it was probably best that she give her friend some defense from the Stooges…

"HUH? HOW?" Not that it sounded like she needed much help from Touji's voice…

"So she beat you…"

Auska walked into the room as the Seventh finished his attempted placation.

"…Its not the end of the world." Adley looked up and greeted the redhead and offered her a controller, which she grabbed and took a seat beside Hikari.

"Danke Seventh." She looked at the large screen to ascertain the virtual situation…

By the time Shinji returned, Adley, Asuka and Hikari were tied at 50 kills apeice.

"Tiebreaker?" Adley quizzed the two girls and as he spotted an avator pass below him on his laptop screen, even as they nodded, he triggered his avatar's rocket launcher.

Asuka blinked as Hikari's health indicator was suddenly cut in half, watching as Hikari quickly moved her avatarial represenative out of sight and hopefully to safety.

"Auska, get this guy off me!"

"Gladly." The RedQueen moved to her friend's aid, finding and shooting the first thing that moved, which happened to be Class Domina, Hikari's avatar.

"Noooooo! Asuka! You killed me!" Hikari glared at Auska momentarily.

"Sorry Hikari, itchy trigger finger, thought you were the one I was- Ah!" The redhead moved her avatar into a doorway after she spotted Hawklyn's pawn and selected her minigun as she waited for the right time to strike.

A few seconds later….

"Dammit! you killed me…"

Asuka smirked at the darked haired new pilot. "Consider that repayment for your behavior this morning Seventh Child." She then stuck her nose in the air and finally noticed Shinji had returned out of the corner of her eye. Her expression shifted as she turned her head to study her roommate.

"So Shinji, wind up the doll's batteries?" This earned her a pained halfway embarrassed expression from the young man, who then turned and left with a simple "Goodnight."

The room was silent as Asuka gazed at the space where Shinji had been, her mind halfway stuck in between gears as she tried to process his departure.

"Hmmm, it is getting late, and we do have school tomorrow." Noted Adley, however, like the others, his eyes mostly gazed at Asuka.

"Grr, Alright, I'll go after him! See you atschool tomorrow Hikari."

The stooges and Hikari walked to the door where they slipped on their shoes, following Asuka partially except they were headed home.

000

Shinji stared up at his ceiling, listening to his usual music.

_Why does she have to insinuate things regarding my actions toward Rei?_

**_Maybe she's jealous?_**

_Yeah right! As if! You've seen how she treats me, abuses me, insults me, teases me…_

**_True._**

_And generally makes everything I do seem not enough for her._ _Yet there's times when she is truly sincere correct? Like when she truly smiles… Yes, her inner person. The reason I like her…_

**_Love is the word I believe you'd rather use._**

I- 

His internal conversation was broken by a loud slam of the front door followed by a second slam of the redhead's door. He sighed softly as he turned over in his bed. The thoughts on his mind centered on his exotic roommate.

"Asuka…"

000

The said female was simmering in her bedroom, laying face down on her bed as she fought a starting-to-be-all-too-familiar internal war with herself.

_Stupid Shinji, just what does he see in that windup doll? _

**You say the pain in his eyes when you insulted the First. Its obvious- **

_Well, he shouldn't bend over backwards to help her! He should help me- _

_**He DOES help you! But what do you repay him with? Insults and snide compliments. **_

_B-but that's what he deserves! I don't need his wimpy attitude! _

_**If that's true, then what was it you were feeling when you walked through the door?** _

_That's none of your business! _

**_Yes, it is my business, because I'm part of you. Admit it, he saved your life. You adore him for it. You like him._**

_No!_

She growled and turned out the light, settling into an uneasy sleep plagued by conflicting thoughts and ideas of Shinji.

**_(A/N: Yes, it did take me a while to write. Hope you enjoy. trying to smooth out the characters. Next is School for Hawklyn, can he get away with white turtleneck sweaters or not? How will his day at school go?)_**


	7. Ch 6: School Day Pt 1

UnderPowered 6

**Disclaimer: **

_**Door opens leading a shadow outline in light into the room.**_

**DC: …And the Dark lord Lurks… Oh, its you.**

**Hikari: Greetings Author-san. Just to let you know, Anno does own the rights to Evangelion.**

**DC: Correct, as well as all other used copyrighted shindigs are to those who own them respectively.**

**Hikari: Hai Author-san… By the way, you got something. _She tosses the author a note._**

**DC: _Opens note and reads_. Ah yes. My definition of pre impact bands includes those that started before S.I and survived it. In the meantime, Keep reading.**

**Hikari: On with it! _Door closes._**

A New Day 

_**!Dream Sequivision!**_

_Shinji was having a strange dream._

"_Okay class," Began the old crow of a teacher. "Today we shall focus on an entirely different subject…"_

_The subject was akin to the birds and the bees, rabbits and mink, more commonly known as procreation. He and his class listened in rapt fascination as their Sensei proved to be something other then a dried up fossil._

"…_For this portion of the lesson, we will need volunteers…" Cue everyone pretty much sinking into their seats as the teacher scanned for faces. "Ok, how about Shinji Ikari and Asuka Sohryu to demonstrate…"_

"_BEEEEEE-_

00 In Reality 00 

-EEEEEEP"

Shinji stabbed at the alarm clock, deciding to get up and start the day before his room mates hijacked the bathroom.

000

In Asuka's mindscape, shadows plagued her dreams. The same dreams in fact, that she'd been having for years.

"_Momma, I'm a pilot now! Look at me!… Momma?" The scene that so haunted her cheerful almost fanatical spiel about being a pilot now lay before her._

_On a rope that suspended from the ceiling, her mother hung lifeless as the rope beside her held the unanimated reason for Auska's dislike of dolls. The body of her mother turned to face her on its rope, and for the first time ever, Asuka found the face of Unit 02 staring back at her._

"_Die with me Asuka."_

_She screamed in blatant terror and denial._

00 In Reality 00 

Asuka awoke breathing hard, her eyes wide with fear as she replayed the last scene of her dream in her head.

000

_The Unit shook as it slid back from the force of the angel's wrath. Adley gritted his teeth as he tried to stabilize his unit, glaring at the bipedal eva-like angel. He could hear the chatter on the comnet which didn't encourage him at all._

"…_5 is out of the-"_

"_The hell it is!" Adley switched to English, "Computer, switch to English internal command structure… Lockout external command system entirely."_

"_Complying… External command is attempting to raise environment factors, ignoring and locking out."_

_Adley grinned as he prepared his unit's final weapon-_

"_beep, beep-"_

00 In Reality 00 

"Beep, beep-"

A questing hand slapped the alarm silent as the form became coherently identifiable as Hawklyn. "Hello new day…"

000

"Ohayo Asuka." Greeted Shinji as he finalized the morning's meal for the just arrived beauty queen of his dreams. Said beauty queen just glared at him until he handed her the expected meal.

"Good morning baka hentai." Her return was rather dull and lacking her usual bluster.

_Does she know! _ran through Shinji's mind as his hands momentarily froze in the air above preparation of Asuka's bento. _Nah… _He continued on with making his own lunch.

"You know," Came Misato's voice from the Kitchen entrance, "That you two really should get going to school."

"Sheist!"

Shinji grabbed the lunches and followed Asuka out the door to find the new pilot waiting by the elevator.

000

Hawklyn yawned as he dried off from his shower, "Need more sleep when possible." He dressed then went to the kitchen to see if there was anything left over from the night before, also getting a view of the time.

"Stukach." He quickly grabbed his bag, shoved his laptop into it, ran out the door, locked the door then turned toward the elevators. Not a minute later, Asuka came barreling out followed by Shinji. He called a greeting as the elevator door opened. "Hey Shinji."

……

"Ohayo Adley." Shinji greeted in returned as the elevator began its way down after they'd piled into it. He arched a brow at the other guy's choice of clothes, "Why a backpack?" He looked down toward his own school bag as Hawklyn replied.

"Simple as the difference in capacity. That book bag you have there won't hold all of what I need." Adley adjusted the bag straps as he waited for the end of the lift ride while Shinji faced into the returning silence.

The brown haired pawn of his father glanced over at Asuka, who seemed uncharacteristically quiet this morning. "Asuka, you ok?"

The redhead glared at Shinji, stuck her nose in the air. "Yes Third child, I'm perfectly fine…"

The elevator door opened and the three exited the building Asuka raving about certain brown haired pilots minding their own business. Shinji simply sighed and looked at the ground as Asuka finished her diatribe, but quickly realized that she'd stopped due to a remark by the other dark haired pilot.

"What did you say Seventh?"

Shinji turned to see Asuka confronting the new boy with one of her usual scowls. Adley was rather nervous as he stood there then abruptly tried to shake off the Seconds grasp as he started walking again.

"Shouldn't we be walking instead of wasting-erk!" Adley was spun around and pulled down to a seething Asuka.

"What did you say!"

"Its not that time of the month is it?" Somehow, Adley knew higher powers were laughing at him.

SMACK! 

A nice handprint now adorned Adley's cheek as they once again started walking to school. The rest of the way to school was mainly silence, with Hawklyn asking questions about school.

"So, she always like that?" Adley nodded to the girl ahead of them.

Shinji nodded, "Some days are worse then others… There's the school."

000

Hikari sighed as she looked over the new students file.

Name: Adley Hawklyn

Birth: 11/12/01

Age: 14

Summary: Perceptive, quiet. Possibly socially inhibited. Lost his mother at seven years old. Lost father before birth. American school record unknown.

Hmm, from what I saw last night he seemed to be a good host, but I guess things can be different. Hikari looked over to the door where the pilots entered, her eyes widened slightly as the proclaimed Seventh child entered.

…

Hawklyn paused momentarily then followed Shinji into the room to where his two friends were chattering away. He could feel as he moved through the room the assessing eyes of his new classmates on him. He quietly murmured to Shinji, "I feel like a side of beef in a store."

Shinji chuckled silently and nodded, "Felt that way myself when I first came here. Sometimes I still do, especially after an angel attack. That's when everyone gets appreciative of the fact you saved them again."

Hawklyn nodded slowly, "True, even at my old school, there were a lot of people who, for the lack of a better word, idolized my being picked as a pilot. Sadly however, it got the point where the girls would blame me for-."

"Excuse me Shinji, but we do have class." The class rep interrupted with an apologetic smile toward Hawklyn. "For right now, go stand in the hall till the sensei calls you in formally."

"Hai." Adley rose and walked out of the room to quietly stand in the fast emptying hallway that got lonely as the bell rang and the teachers entered the rooms.

…

"Rise… Bow… Sit."

"Thank you Miss Horaki." The teacher looked at a stray piece of paper on the edge of his attendance book. "Would the class representative be kind enough to let the new student in please?"

Hikari nodded and went to let the transfer student in while the teacher quickly summarized the day's agenda. Hikari directed the new guy to stand by the teacher as he finished the summary. "…but first, we have a small matter to take care of. I shall let the new student introduce himself."

The gaijin boy nodded and began speaking, "Hello, I'm Adley Hawklyn, I bring greetings to you from America. Feel free to ask questions later. Now, where do I sit?"

…

Later, Adley listened to the old teacher drone on about pre second Impact life while gazing at and over the top of his laptop screen. He could see the rest of the class pretty much tuning out on the old guy's lecture. He decided to answer the one message that popped up on the screen instead of being fed who knew what conspiracy.

**T-3 2-A Class Chat**

**You have been Invited to a room, Proceed?**

Hawklyn hit yes.

**You have entered the room GenericStuff. Op: HH**

**AH is now known as Hawk7U5**

**HH: Hello Adley, how are you today?**

**Hawk7U5: Alright considering last night and yesterday. Especially yesterday morning…**

**HH: Oh? What happened?**

**Hawk7U5: An Asuka alarm P**

**HH: Heh, really?**

**Hawk7U5: Yep. I guess she does that nearly every day Shinji doesn't wake upbefore her or something, cause what she did to me was rather mortifying.**

**HH: Oh?**

**Hawk7U5: Yeah… Ask her about it sometime, she might even do a decent red light impression.**

Hikari had to cover her mouth to hide her giggles.

**HH: You pilots have interesting lives, yet it seems you all have a great deal in common. At least in some sense and issues anyway.**

Adley stopped and pondered that for a minute, glancing at his fellow pilots in turn, pondering the class rep's words as he thought over each one of them.

Rei is very quiet, reserved, doesn't speak unless asked usually. Shinji is nearly as quiet, but a bit better then Rei. Still very private person though. Asuka is loud, brash, talkative, but yet also very private about herself. Hmmm…

**Hawk7U5: You know Hikari, I believe your right. We all have unsavory past experiences, especially we who are pilots. We all act in different ways, but underneath our armor of personalities, we are similar. Though, I must admit that being similsr to Asuka is a bit scary.**

Hikari smiled at that.

**HH: True enough. Say, what was it like for you back at your old school?**

**Hawk7U5: Well, it was ok I guess. Though the social atmosphere there was not kind to me.**

**HH: Oh? Why?**

**Hawk7U5: Well, let's say that there are a lot of girls who go into hero worship mode and look at the bookcover with an idea of the title in their minds. They just wanted to have me as their boyfriend because I was actively in pilot training and therefore a pilot. Simply shallow minded and very unredeeming to the female gender. I was not impressed to say the least.**

**HH: Wow, well, I can see the signs of some girls being shallow in this class. In fact, when Shinji first arrived, practically the entirety of the female side of the class was mobbing him after he said he was a pilot. It was to the point where even I couldn't keep control of the class. The teacher just let it go and stopped lecturing, which was a relief in some respects, but it was painful to see the class disrespect my authority that day.**

**Hawk7U5: Wow. Thanks for the warning.**

**HH: You're welcome… You mind if I invite others?**

**Hawk7U5: No, go right ahead.**

**FireQueenU2 has entered the room**

**Hawk7U5: Hmmm… Sohryu?**

**FireQueenU2: That's right Seventh, don't wear it out.**

**PurplePilot1 has entered the room**

**Hawk7U5: Just stow it Second.**

**FireQueenU2: Grrr.**

**HH: Guys please, try to get along.**

**SportsRme has entered the room**

**Cheerteam1 has entered the room**

**Hawk7U5: …Who is cheerteam? O.o**

**HH: Mariko…**

**CheerTeam1: Sorry Class Rep, but is that new guy here?**

**Hawk7U5:  New guy. Why?**

**CheerTeam1: Well, I wanted to ask if you were single, that and would you consider a date with me next weekend?**

**Hawk7U5 sighs: Yes, I'm single…**

Adley glances around the room a bit before spotting a girl looking at her screen adoringly. Great, one of those airheads.

**CheerTeam1: Really?**

**FireQueenU2: What would you want with a hentai perv like him?**

**Hawk7U5: But I refuse your invitation as I'll most likely be busy with things.**

**SportsRme: Ooo, brutal… Hello Class rep.**

**CheerTeam1 has been ejected from the room**

**SeekingTruth has entered the room**

**HH: Hello Suzuhara.**

**PurplePilot1: About time you speak up Touji.**

**SeekingTruth: He was assisting me with something.**

**FireQueenU2: Something perverted or illegal.**

**HH: Oi, the lunchbell's about to ring. Everyone out, talk after lunch.**

**The Chat room has been evacuated.**

Adley sighed and prepared for lunch. It had been an interesting day so far with talking to the class rep, being hit on and just learning about others in his class. Going through the stand, sit, bow routine before being dismissed, he looked forward to the second half of the day to come.

000

Shinji and his friends were in the cafeteria eating lunch while giving the new guy help and information. Moreover, it was Kensuke and Touji doing the advising while Shinji was gazing off in the direction of a certain redheaded coworker. He also hoped to avoid his friend's grief giving this time but it was not to be.

"So Shin-man, what ya lookin at?

"You aren't looking at the she devil are you?"

"Er-" Argh! I've been caught! "-well yeah, but you wouldn't understand why at all."

"Maybe because there's just something that calls to you… Like a moth to a flame perhaps."

Hmmm, Adley seems correct in one way. I do seem drawn to her somehow.

mzm

**(Note: Sorry the abrupt ending.. just that I've reached a ponderance that according to Gendo, is unacceptable to the scenario.**

**Gendo in usual position: That is correct. Also, chapter 2 has been revised for continuity and fluidity.**

**DC: At any rate, what I need is for readers to give their input on where this should go from here. I will be getting to the meat of the story soon, which incidently means the end of this part. Also, let me know if I should post a teaser of my idea of what happens with the 12th angel. RnR)**


End file.
